A Water Catastrophe
by Reina Grayson
Summary: Black Manta is in Gotham, but the trio has some help when Aquaman and his new protege come to help. Can the trio and Aquaman along with his protege stop Manta. One OC present
1. Chapter 1

Things were actually quiet around Gotham, but below the waters of the dark city, there was some trouble coming for the home of Batman. A strange ship that looked like a manta ray, but about 100 times the size of a real one, was coming into Gotham Bay.

"Black Manta, Sir; we have arrived in Gotham, just waiting for the tide to be right to leave out undetected." One person onboard the special ship said.

"Very good, we should be able to leave out in 10 minutes." Black Manta said. "Make sure everyone is ready. We must not have any interference; we are going to be in Batman's city, and I don't want any foul ups." Black Manta said.

The villain of Aquaman had a new plan to destroy the underwater city of Atlantis, but he needed tech that was housed at Wayne Enterprises in Gotham. He knew of Batman, and also knew that if the Dark Knight got on his trail, then his plan would be over before it even began.

YJYJYJYJYJYJ

Deep in the sewers of Gotham, The dynamic trio was looking for a very unique and powerful rouge. The twins were staying together, while Batman was off in another part of the sewer. That's when the rouge choose to make is move. He started rising out of the water right behind the unsuspecting twins and was about to grab them when they jumped away.

"What…" The rouge said.

All the rouge received was two different, young laughs. As he started looking around for the two 12 year old heroes in training, something was coming his way. When he turned around, he saw a disc, but it was above his head. Just as he was about to laugh at the Dark Knight's aim, the disc sparked to life and the entire area was filled with blinding light.

"Ahhhhhh….. I'll find you Batman, and yours, along with your brats' bones will crunch in my jaws." The villain said as he was now covering his highly sensitive eyes.

"Sorry, Croc, but that's not happening." A female voice said, and just as Croc turned around, he was met by two roundhouse kicks right in the stomach.

Batman soon came out of the shadows, and the light disc deactivated and fell into the water. The two young heroes walked up to the Dark Knight with grins on their faces.

"Good work, both of you." Batman said to his children.

"I thought Cardinal was caught for a second there." The boy said.

"Oh come on Robin, you know I've gotten out of those spots before." Cardinal told her brother.

Just as the three protectors of Gotham were starting to leave out; a growl was heard behind the three of them. They couldn't get away in time, and Killer Croc was able to grab the twins, each by an arm.

"Let them go, Killer Croc." Batman said as he pulled a bat-a-rang from his utility belt.

"You're not going to scare me, Bats. Your kids are going to die, then you." Croc said.

Batman kept the bat-a-rang in his hand, but lowered it so as not to provoke Croc. The leather hided villain smiled, showing his crocodile like teeth and was raising Robin up to bite off his arm, but suddenly, something wrapped around his arms. When Croc looked it seemed to be water, but there was no one in Gotham that had that kind of power. As suddenly as the water appeared, it moved and Croc was pulled backward, releasing the twins.

"Whoever you are, you're in big trouble." Croc said trying to break free of the water, but for some reason he couldn't.

Nothing was said as electricity flowed along the water and shocked Killer Croc. When the villain was down, the water released him. Two figures started walking toward the Dynamic Trio and the three Gotham heroes were ready to fight, until they saw who the two were.

"What are you doing in Gotham, Orin?" Batman asked.

"Aqualad and I were following Black Manta, as rumor has been going around the seven seas that he is after some advanced tech here." Orin, aka Aquaman said.

"AquaLAD?" The twins said at the same time.

"Hello again, Robin and Cardinal." Aqualad said as he stepped into better light.

"Kaldur!" Cardinal exclaimed when she saw the face of the young Atlantean that helped her four years ago.

"It is nice to see you again. My King has told me that the two of you inspired others to become protégés." Kaldur'ahm aka Aqualad said.

"We've met both of them, but before we talk anymore, let's get Killer Croc to Ark…" Robin started to say, but was cut off when he saw that Killer croc was gone.

"He must have found a deap pocket of wather." Batman said, but as he looked at the twins, he noticed Cardinal was holding her arm, and blood was trickling down from under her hand.

"We will go after him." Aqualad said, ready to help capture the villain.

"He'd bust out of Arkham within a day anyway." Robin said after he also saw his sister's arm and started wrapping it.

"Robin's right; besides, **if** Black Manta's in Gotham, then our time is needed elsewhere. I will contact you if anything comes up." Batman said as he motioned for the twins to head out.

"Very well, come Aqualad." Aquaman told his protégé and the two Atlanteans headed out to patrol the waters of Gotham.

YJYJYJYJYJ

Gotham Bay, 10 Minutes Later

In the Manta Sub, the villain himself was checking on the progress for his plan, and discovered that he needed to wait till the next night. The reason for this delay was that the last part for the machine he was stealing was on its way to Gotham and would be at the facility tomorrow.

"Turn on the camouflage, tomorrow we shall infiltrate Wayne Enterprises and retrieve our prize."

One of the henchmen complied with the Atlantis villain's order and activated the subs camouflage mode. Satisfied that they shouldn't be detected, Black Manta retired to his quarters for the night.

YJYJYJYJYJYJ

The next day seemed uneventful as the Grayson twins were heading to their adoptive father's business after school so they could ride home with him, seeing as Alfred was off today. They were about a block away from Wayne Enterprises when they were ambushed by four men in stranger armor who surrounded the two 12 year olds.

"You are the children of Bruce Wayne, correct?" One of the men questioned.

He was answered when the girl tensed, and so the men closed in and quickly grabbed the two kids.

"Let us go.!" The boy said but soon he wasn't saying anything as a piece of fabric was placed over his mouth and secured behind his head.

"Dick! You guys are going to…" The girl said, but soon she too was gagged.

"Let's get out of here before someone sees or Batman shows up."

"It is too late to not been seen. I know that you are henchmen to Black Manta and I cannot let you attack these innocent children." A voice said.

Everyone's attention turned in the direction of the voice and they saw an African American, male teen who was wearing a red tank top and black pants. His hair was blonde and kept very short. On his arms were tattoos that wrapped around his arms and ended on the backs of his hands.

"Do you really think you can fight us." The main kidnapper said.

The mystery teenager reached up to what was thought to the hilts of swords but when they were fully visible, it was only the hilts. The Manta henchmen laughed but were not laughing for long as a strange, bright blue liquid came from the hilts and formed swords. The men that were not holding the twins went after the boy, but they were quickly defeated.

"I suggest you leave." The boy said as he looked at the remaining two kidnappers.

Seeing what this boy could do scared the henchmen and so they each grabbed one of their comrades and took off; abandoning their mission. The boy then walked up to the twins.

"Are you two going to be okay?" He asked the 12 year olds as they removed their gags, looked at the boy and nodded.

"I'm Richard Grayson, but you can call me Dick if you want." The boy of the twins said.

"I'm Reiena, thank you for saving us." The girl said.

"I am Aqualad, protégé to Aquaman. Those men that attacked you take orders from a villain of my home, Atlantis." Aqualad said. "I am curious as to why they would attack children."

"We are the adopted children of Bruce Wayne. This is actually normal in Gotham; as every thug and villain in town has kidnapped us for one reason or another." Reiena told Aqualad.

"Well, if that is the case, why not allow me to escort you to your destination, just to ensure those men do not try again." Aqualad offered.

"What do you say, Dick; I think it's alright." Reiena stated, looking at her brother.

Dick only nodded so the protégé of Aquaman escorted the Grayson twins to their father.

YJYJYJYJYJ

Five Minutes Later

The twins and Aqualad entered Wayne Enterprises. The Atlantean was amazed that none of the employees were stopping the two 12 year olds.

"Dick, Reiena; it's nice to see you again, I take it Alfred has today off." The woman at the desk said.

"Yea, we ran into a bit of trouble, but this teen came to our rescue. Is Bruce in his office?" Reiena stated, then asked.

"He's been waiting for you, go ahead in." The woman said.

Aqualad did not move, but Reiena grabbed his wrist and he followed the twins. Behind the large door s was an office that matched the grandness of the building itself.

"Hey kids, what took so long, and who's your friend." The man at the desk said.

"Well, we were almost kidnapped…again; but Aqualad here save us. Aqualad, this is our father, Bruce Wayne." Disk said.

"Aqualad, I want to thank you for saving my children. I'm happy that someone was able to stand up to those thugs." Bruce said.

"I am afraid it was not any normal thugs, Mr. Wayne. The men that tried to kidnap Richard and Reiena were henchmen to my mentor, Aquaman's arch nemesis, Black Manta." Aqualad informed the billionaire.

"I'm sure you need to report this to Aquaman then. Again, I'm very grateful you came along when you did." Bruce said as he offered the young Atlantean his hand.

Aqualad took Bruce's hand, shook it, said goodbye to the twins and headed out to meet up with the king of the sea. Once the three occupants of the office were sure the Atlantean was gone, they got serious.

"With this attempt, it's safe to say that whatever Black Manta's after in Gotham, it's here at Wayne Enterprises. He wouldn't have wanted you two for any other reason." Bruce said.

"Dick and I thought the same thing." Reiena said, using hers and Dick's special way of communicating to read each other.

"So I guess we're staking out the building tonight, huh." Dick questioned.

"Yes."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

That Night

Black Manta had been furious when he found out that his henchmen were stopped in their attempt of kidnapping Dick and Reiena Grayson. One thing that pushed his anger even further was when one henchman described the twins' savior; Manta knew it was Aqualad. By now the Manta Sub was above the surface of the water and Manta himself was leading a small squad to retrieve what they were after; a machine that can evaporate any and all water in its range. He knew that Atlanteans could breathe oxygen, but they would have to rehydrate sometime. The main plan is to use the evaporator, and then block all exits so the citizen of Atlantis could not get out. The troops were ready and so the Atlantean villain led them toward Wayne Enterprises.

YJYJYJYJ

Half an Hour Later

The building of Wayne Enterprises was under a watchful eye from three directions this night. The Dynamic Trio had it staked out; figuring that Manta would try tonight to burglarize it. Unknown to the Dark Knight though, he was being followed, and that's when the stalker attacked.

"Croc, I should have figured you'd come out of hiding." Batman said as he dodged an attack from the rouge, but Croc was able to grab Batman's cape and pull him back.

The Dark Knight and Killer Croc started fighting, and that's when Batman's comm link activated. "Black Manta and his troops are approaching the building."

"You and Cardinal take him out; do not let him get in the building." Batman said back as he dodged a bite from Croc's powerful jaws.

YJYJYJYJYJYJ

Robin had signaled his sister and the twins headed down the buildings to stop Black Manta from entering the building. They stopped in the alley they met in and waited for them to get a little closer. Soon, Cardinal set up a firewall that would stop the villain and his minions. Meanwhile, the boy wonder jumped over his sister and attacked the nearest henchman.

"The Bat knows we're here. Stop the children, and watch out for Batman." Manta informed his troops.

The troops split into two five man teams and each started fighting the kids. Cardinal had created a fire shield and was protecting herself from the laser blasts while also fighting the ones that were close by. They were only two 12 year olds, so they didn't notice at first that Manta had disappeared.

YJYJYJYJYJYJ

On the rooftop, Batman and Croc were still fighting, but Croc had done more damage to Batman than the Dark Knight had to Croc. Batman was backed up against the low wall of the roof and Croc had him by the throat. As Croc was trying to kill Batman, the Dark Knight was able to grab a grapple gun and then kicked Croc so he was falling off the roof. Batman, having a fast mind and reflexes was able to launch his grapple and grab Croc; swinging toward Wayne Enterprises and busting through the window of the R&D lab.

When Batman and Croc recovered from the fall, laser fire started toward them. Batman hid, but Croc just took the blasts. While Croc was otherwise occupied with this mystery assailant, Batman activated his comm.

"Robin, I suspect Black Manta is in Wayne Enterprises; Croc is distracting him, but when you can, get up to R&D." Batman informed one of his protégés.

_"Right, Batman, we'll take care of these guys; then come to your position."_ Robin said back over the link.

Just as the communication was ended, a laser hit a chemical near the Dark Knight and caused an explosion. Batman was thrown across the room, and knocked unconscious.

"So, you took down the Bat, but it won't last long." Croc told the intruder to the building.

"It will suffice, since I am not here for him. You seem strong; I could use someone like you in my army." The strange armored man stated.

"Why would I want to join you, I do just fine on my own?" Croc stated.

"I can make it worth your while; my master plan will bring in riches. I can see a very high position for you in my organization; I am Black Manta." Manta told the leather hided Gotham villain.

"Alright, I'm in; Killer Croc's the name." Croc remarked.

Just as Batman started to get up, Croc walked over to him and grabbed him by the throat. Just as Croc started to squeeze the life out of Batman (again), he was rammed into by something very strong.

"So, you and your sidekick are in town, I heard the boy saved two brats." Manta stated, knowing that Aquaman was there.

YJYJYJYJYJYJ

Outside of Wayne Enterprises

The twins were fighting the best they could, but Black Manta's troops didn't seem to be losing steam. Robin had just braced himself for a strong punch, but it never came. When he looked, he saw Aqualad fighting the trooper.

"Thanks Aqualad." Robin said, and with that he headed off to fight another trooper.

Cardinal was able to keep a better pace and was not losing steam. She had already taken down five of the fifteen troopers and was now helping her brother, since Aqualad had arrived. The twins were doing fairly well, that is until two troopers snuck up on them. Each twin was grabbed so they couldn't use their arms at all.

"Hold on friends." Aqualad stated as he saw them get caught.

"I'm so not fighting this guy again." One of the two said and quickly released Cardinal, then took off running.

"I got you bro." Cardinal said, and with that she jumped over Robin and the man holding him and before she landed, she was able to kick right in the middle of the back of the trooper. With the pain from the precise hit, the trooper let go of Robin.

That was the last one, as Aqualad had finished off the others rather quickly.

"So, you figured out where Black Manta would attack. The stories of yours and your mentor's detective skills are not exaggerated. My King is inside, as we did not see Manta when we arrived." Aqualad informed the twins.

"Batman was fighting Killer Croc, and they are in Wayne Enterprises right now. We have to get in there. Croc's bad enough, but if these troops are even one fourth as skilled as Manta, then Batman and Aquaman are going to need our help." Robin stated as he pulled out a grapple.

"Robin's right, let's go." Cardinal seconded as she too pulled out a grapple.

Aqualad pulled out his sword hilts and commanded some nearby water to lift him up. The twins were impressed but soon enough they were at the appropriate floor and the young Atlantean was following the Gotham protégés lead.

When they got to the area of the lab where the smoke was, they saw Aquaman fighting Croc, and that's when the Gotham Villain took advantage of a missed punch, biting the King of the Sea's arm. He cried out in pain, but soon enough, Batman was able to distract Croc and the villain dropped Aquaman. While Batman was pulling his fellow League member, the three protégés started fighting the leather hided villain.

"Hey Croc, why not pick on someone that knows how you fight." One voice said, and suddenly, Croc's mouth was blocked.

Aqualad was at his mentor's side quickly, but Batman was also there.

"I'll get Aquaman out of here; you stay and help the twins." Batman said.

"He is right, Aqualad, I am a part of his team; whereas Robin and Cardinal are in your generation of heroes. Fight with them, I shall be alright." Aquaman said as Batman was wrapping his arm.

The king of the sea had several cuts and wounds, but the bite was the deepest. Aqualad nodded and bowed in respect to his king/mentor and headed off to help the young heroes in training. Once Aqualad was helping fight Black Manta and a gagged Killer Croc, Batman helped Aquaman out of the room to tend to his other wounds.

"So, Aquaman thinks that his sidekick and two children can take me out. I will show him that Black Manta never messes around." The Atlantean villain stated as he activated his shoulder laser and it hit Cardinal right in the leg.

Robin saw his sister go to one knee and the 12 year old acrobat went right for the man that hurt his twin. He got in close enough that he was fighting Manta hand-to-hand. This didn't last long as Manta got in a cheap shot and knocked the boy wonder out. Just as Robin fell to the floor unconscious, Aqualad had taken Croc out of the game long enough to protect the twins.

"Now, I'm going to get what I came for and I think I will also take some insurance." Manta said, and this time he activated his other shoulder's mini rocket launcher and aimed it at Cardinal.

Aqualad saw the angle and immediately went to pull the young fire controller out of the way. The rocket launched just as Aqualad got to his friend, and he didn't want her hurt so he blocked her instead. The rocket hit close to the ground and Cardinal couldn't react in time and the two protégés were thrown into a nearby wall. Cardinal and Aqualad hit the wall hard and when they fell to the floor, they were unconscious.

Just as Black Manta made sure the three kids were out, Croc was getting up. "I'll get what I came for; you grab Aqualad and the girl."

Croc hated taking orders, but he remembered that Manta promised him riches if he joined the villain's army. This in mind he went over to the two heroes in training and grabbed them, putting one on each shoulder. Manta was checking the area and found what he was after, a special weapon that looked like an assault gun. With the mission finished, Manta and Croc headed out to return to the Manta Sub.

* * *

Batman's going to be ticked when he finds out Cardinal's captured. What's going to happen to Cardinal and Aqualad while they are Manta's clutches. You'll just have to wait, but trust me, it's going to tick the Bat off even more.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Ten Minutes Later

It took time to make sure that Aquaman was going to be okay until he got back to water, but when the two League members they saw the explosion site fear hit, and soon enough Batman was scanning the room for his children. Aquaman was also searching, for the twins and Aqualad. Batman found Robin, but there was no sign of Aqualad or Cardinal. Just as Aquaman came to Robin and Batman's side, the boy wonder started to wake up.

"Robin, what happened, where are your sister and Aqualad?" Batman asked.

"Manta and Croc teamed up, after Manta shot Cardinal in the leg, I went after him in hand to hand combat, but he got a cheap shot in; I was out after that." Robin explained.

"Can you hack into the security cameras?" Batman questioned.

Robin nodded and found a computer, hooked his USB cord in and started looking for the footage he needed. It was soon playing on his holocomputer and that's when they saw what happened after he was knocked out.

"Aqualad protected Cardinal, but then they both got taken. Why would Croc team up with Black Manta." Robin asked.

"Black Manta is manipulative, I'm sure he promised Killer Croc something that excited him." Aquaman informed the Gotham heroes. "Batman, do you know what that gun is Manta stole?"

"It's a weaponized evaporator." Robin said, having already pulled up the file on what was taken.

Aquaman soon realized what Manta's plan was. "He's going to evaporate the water within the dome of Atlantis."

"We will stop him, and save Cardinal and Aqualad." Batman said, starting into DaddyBats mode. "We can track Cardinal better in the Batcave."

With that, the Gotham heroes and the King of the sea headed out to a zeta tube to get to their destination.

YJYJYJYJYJYJ

Three Hours Later

"Did anyone get the number of the rocket?" Cardinal asked as she started to wake up and when she did, felt something over her mouth. She realized she was breathing nothing but oxygen, so she didn't freak out so much. The young fire controller also felt some heavy metal keeping her arms behind her back.

"Manta really thinks this can hold me." Cardinal said out loud to herself as she started to focus on her fire power.

After five minutes, Cardinal knew something was wrong, because she was not feeling any heat what so ever coming from the metal. She then though that she should try forming a fireball, just to make sure her powers were okay, but as soon as she didn't feel any heat, her curiosity was peaked. Just as she was contemplating everything, the young heroine heard footsteps coming her way.

"So, you've noticed a problem. There is no oxygen in that glass room, which means your powers cannot flair up." The person said as he stopped in Cardinal's view, and she saw it was Manta himself.

"Where's Aqualad?" Cardinal asked, wanting to attack the villain, but she knew she had to keep that oxygen mask on to survive in his special cage.

"If you'll look to the back of your cage, you'll see your fellow sidekick in a special cage of his own." Manta said.

Cardinal looked to the back of her cage, and saw another, this one was regular metal bars, but there was a heat lamp in there, focused on her friend, who was chained to the wall by his wrists.

"You see, with Aqualad being an Atlantean, he is weak when dehydrated. You and he shall be my prisoners while I'm in Gotham." The villain said when he saw Cardinal's eyes (masked of course) widen.

"Batman and Aquaman will save us." Cardinal said.

"I hope Aquaman does come. I want to rid Atlantis of that man once and for all." Manta said, and with that, he walked away.

"Aqualad, can you hear me?" Cardinal called out to her captured friend.

"I am weak, but yes, I can hear you. Are you okay?" Aqualad asked, worried about his friend.

"There's no way I can get us out of this one; this glass cell Manta has me in is vacuum sealed, that's why this mask, it's keeping me alive." Cardinal said, her voice clear, even with the oxygen mask on.

"We will get out of here, Cardinal. I have faith in My King along with your brother and Batman." Aqualad assured his fellow protégé.

"I know they will, and I hope Robin or Batman get Manta one good time." Cardinal said.

YJYJYJYJYJYJ

Batcave

Batman had been working hard to track Cardinal, but he figured that Manta's vessel was blocking the signal from her communicator and the tracker in her belt.

"There has to be some way to track them. The only other explanation besides Manta's vessel interrupting the transmission is the amount of fathoms they are under water." Batman said, after finally taking a break from the search, if not for his own sake, but for Robin's. The twins always get worried when Batman keeps at something for too long, so when he don't find anything after some time, he would take a break.

"There may be a way." Aquaman said.

"What is it, King Orin?" Robin asked, knowing that since they were in the Batcave, it didn't matter if Robin called Aquaman by is real name.

"Well, Dick, Kaldur and I may be able to talk under water, but there are times where we are separated, so I had a special communication system made for us. Its range is very far, and it works even in Atlantis." Orin said.

"Wait, you know who I am?" Robin asked as he pulled off his mask.

"I know that Bruce Wayne is Batman, and since I am trustworthy, he told me yours and your sister's identities." Orin explained. "Kaldur'ahm however does NOT know."

With the information about Aqualad's special communicator, Batman got the file to track it from the Watchtower computer, and started running the trace. "Dick, you should get some sleep, we'll find Reiena and Kaldur, don't worry."

Dick took that as an exit and so he went to change into some comfortable clothes and headed upstairs.

"How does Manta treat prisoners?" Bruce asked as he pulled his cowl down.

"If you mean would he torture Reiena, then he will not. The only thing he would do is make sure she could not escape or fight back." Orin said. "You did not want Dick to hear anything about that in case your suspicions about the worst were true."

Bruce didn't say anything as he continued working on the trace. Orin took the hint and went to the deep, underground river in the cave to rest.

YJYJYJYJYJYJ

Three Hours Later

Back on the Manta Sub, Cardinal was still running every scenario she could through her mind, she had to get herself and Aqualad free, but there was no way. One thing that stopped her from pulled the tube out of the wall was the thought that there might be a failsafe that closes the hole should that happen. Batman had taught her and her brother all kinds of escape tricks, but right now, there was only one she could do, and that was get her arms in front of her. She was able to bend her torso enough and pulled her bound wrists under her bottom and past her legs.

"Kaldur, are you doing alright?" Cardinal asked, wanting to hear her friend's voice.

"The heat lamp is at a medium temperature, but I am alright. Do you have any plans for getting us loose?" Aqualad questioned, wanting to hear her voice more.

"I'm sorry Kaldur. I at least got my arms in front of my body, but they took my utility belt and gloves, so I don't have any of my escape tools."

"How would Black Manta know about those, he is one of Aquaman's villains?" The Atlantean stated.

"That's true, but Killer Croc is one of ours, and I'm sure he knows how we always escape from deathtraps or being captured. While we were out, he probably complained about it."

"I understand about your belt, but why your gloves?"

"Robin and I have a set of lock picks in the material of our index fingers. My brother's been able to get out of more cuffs than I have, but we always got out." Cardinal said, thinking about Robin, and how worried he must be.

"You want to know something?" Kaldur said, trying to get the 12 year old's mind off of the situation.

"What's that, Kaldur?" Cardinal asked, curious about what the 15 year old wanted to say.

"I remember how raw your control over your fire power was four years ago. I must say that seeing you fight now, you would have graduated quickly from the Conservatory of Sorcery." Kaldur told his friend.

"After you helped me, I used some of the tricks you taught me to train even harder." Cardinal said.

"You know, and I am sure you have heard about it, but I saved some important preteens before we met tonight to fight Manta." Kaldur said, still working at keeping his young friend occupied.

"Actually I did, they were Bruce Wayne's adopted children. Mr. Wayne and Batman talk a lot, as there have been so many kidnapping attempts and hostage situations with the twins and even Mr. Wayne himself. I've met the Grayson twins; they had a tragedy happen to them at a young age, and Mr. Wayne took them in." Cardinal said, not giving away too much as to her secret identity.

"He is very protective of those two. I never knew my father, but My King cared for me as if I were his own son." Kaldur said.

"Yes, he is." Cardinal said; then a yawn escaped her lips.

"Let us rest; you have not been to sleep since we regained consciousness." The Atlantean protégé said.

"You're right, Kaldur; oh, thanks for talking to me." Cardinal said as she leaned back against the wall and let her eyes close, and Aqualad did the same.

* * *

Sorry this took so long, but to be honest, I had writers block until early this morning, and so I'm past it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Batsub, 60 Phatoms below the water, Two Hours Later

Batman had finally gotten a lock on Aqualad's special comm, and found that they were heading away from Gotham and toward the UTC timezone, which is close to Atlantis. Batman and Robin were in the sub while Aquaman led the way through the water, occasionally asking the creatures of the sea if they had seen anything. It took some time, but they finally had the Manta Sub within radar range. Batman was working the controls, and with his years of training knew he needed to calm his son down.

"Dick, I know you're worried about Reiena, but we will save her. I'm sure Kaldur is keeping her safe." Batman said, using his paternal voice.

"Batman, Robin; we are closing in, according to the fish, what does your radar say?" Aquaman said over the League's comm link.

"Yes, we are five minutes from visual contact." Batman said, and with that, the rest of the trip to the Manta sub was quiet.

Manta Sub

The two protégés were still asleep, but Manta wanted them awake, as they were close to Atlantis, and he wanted, as he called him, Aquaman's puppet to see his plan come for fruition. He was standing right outside of the cells, and called their names. Both Cardinal and Aqualad woke up and saw that Manta had something in his hands that looked like a gun and told them his plan.

"It will never work; Batman and Aquaman will stop you." Cardinal said; her glare strong.

"Atlantis will fall today, and I will take over its rule." Manta said.

"What would you rule, if you do keep everyone from leaving to rehydrate, then they would all die." Aqualad said, even in his weakened state, struggling to get free.

"I wouldn't let them die, I'd let them leave to rehydrate if they pledge loyalty to me." Manta said, and with that he walked away.

"I'm going to try something; the idea just came to me." Cardinal said, looking toward Kaldur's cage.

"I hope you are not risking your own life, my friend." Aqualad said, worried for the 12 year old girl.

"If this oxygen mask is getting the oxygen from somewhere, so, I'm thinking that if the tube were removed, the oxygen can come into the cell and I can use my powers." Cardinal stated.

"Please be careful, Manta has been known to have contingency plans in these cases." Aqualad stated, and with that he watched as Cardinal grabbed the tube connected to the wall and pulled it out.

The oxygen started to enter the room, and the young heroine started to create a fireball. This however was short lived as the hole that the oxygen was coming through sealed itself off, so there was only a limited amount of oxygen in the room.

"Guess you were right about that contingency plan." Cardinal said with a 'you were right' look.

"I will get you out of there." Aqualad said as he started pulling at the chains.

"You're too weak, there's oxygen in here; I just have to control my breathing until Batman, Aquaman and Robin get here." Cardinal said as she sat on the floor and seemed to start meditating.

"I hope they get here soon." The captive Atlantean stated lowly.

YJYJYJYJYJYJ

Same Time, Outside of Manta Sub

The three heroes quietly attached to the Manta Sub and Batman and Robin readied themselves to enter the water and get into the Manta sub.

"Let's do this." Robin said through his breathing mask.

Batman pulled out an underwater acetylene torch and burned a hole through the hull of the Manta sub that they could get in through. Robin had attached to his belt before leaving the Bat Sub a bag of fluids and IV incase Kaldur'ahm is extremely dehydrated. He didn't want any surprises when they found his sister and his friend.

Once they entered the sub, the wall automatically closed, so as not to flood the sub. Batman was expecting this which is why he let Robin and Aquaman enter first. All three were through before the wall completely closed, and they were met by some of Manta's henchmen.

"Call Black Manta, tell him…." One henchman said, but could not finish as Robin tackled him and knocked him out with one kick to the head.

The other henchmen didn't wait and started attacking the heroes. Batman took out three with no problem, and so did Robin. Aquaman was about as fast as Flash taking down the two that were left.

"We'll go after Black Manta, you find your sister and Kaldur." Batman said, a bit of softness in his voice.

The boy wonder only nodded and pulled up his holo computer and started tracking Aqualad's comm.

YJYJYJYJYJYJ

Back in the cell area, Cardinal's air was running out, and she could feel it. Kaldur also noticed a change in her breathing, and he was trying to get free.

"Hey Kaldur, I just wanted to say this, I loved the look on those guards faces when we were about a block away from our destination that afternoon." Cardinal weakly said.

"How did you….why didn't I see it." Kaldur said as he stopped struggling for a moment and thought about what the girl wonder had just said.

The Atlantean then resumed struggling and was able to break the chains holding him in place. He then went to the bars of his cell and was called forth enough of his strength to bend them. Just as he was about to punch the glass, he heard footsteps and got ready for a fight, but as he watched the direction the steps were coming from, he saw a young boy appear.

"Aqualad, you're alright, what about…. Oh man." Robin stated when he saw Kaldur was free, but then his concern for his sister grew when he saw her lying on the floor of a glass cage.

"That cage is vacuum sealed, she was supplied with an oxygen mask, but she thought she could get some of that into the area so she could burn her way out." The 15 year old said as he watched Robin run over and start picking the lock on the door.

"Cardinal, come on sis." Robin said as he had quickly picked the lock on the door and got to his sister's side.

He picked her up when she didn't respond and got her into the air filled area just outside. The 12 year old boy set his sister down and started breathing fresh air into her lungs. He was relieved that after just two times, she started coughing.

"Hey, it's about time." Cardinal said; her voice weak.

"Aqualad told me what you did. When you're both strong enough, we'll go help Batman and Aquaman." Robin said. "Kaldur, I brought you some fluids to rehydrate with, in case you needed them."

"Thank you my friend." The young Atlantean said, and he held his arm out so the boy could get the IV in his vein.

The three stayed there so that two of them could recover, and Robin was ready to fight in case any henchmen came.

YJYJYJYJYJ

While the protégés were together, Batman and Aquaman were fighting their way through henchmen and making their way to the bridge of the sub where they knew Black Manta would be. It wasn't long before lasers started firing and the two League members knew they weren't from a gun.

"So you were able to find me, even this far below the water, I'm impressed Batman, but I'm sure that by now your female protégé is dead. She foolishly removed her only source of oxygen in a vacuum sealed room." Black Manta said as he walked into the heroes' view.

Batman went right after the Atlantis villain and was fighting him hand to hand. As with most villains, Manta didn't play fair and kept firing lasers not only from his mask but also his shoulder. The Dark Knight had taken a lot of hits, but wasn't slowing down. Aquaman had never seen his colleague this mad before, but he knew that even in this state, he would need some help. The King of the Seas jumped in and Manta was actually starting to back down. When he had blasted each hero long enough to get away, he grabbed the water evaporator and headed out an escape hatch and was swimming toward Atlantis.

"I will go after him, you find the children." Aquaman said and with that he used the same escape hatch and was after Black Manta.

Batman knew he needed to find Cardinal and make sure that Robin found her and saved her. He pulled up his own holo computer and followed Robin's signal.

YJYJYJYJYJYJ

Cardinal's breathing was back to normal and she was helping her brother keep watch while Aqualad finished rehydrating.

"Kaldur, did you figure out what I told you before I started to pass out." Cardinal asked.

"I would have never figured you were that same girl." Kaldur said.

"So you trust him?" Robin asked.

"He kept my spirits up the whole time we were captive. I figure if someone could do that after not seeing me for three years, then they deserve to know." Cardinal said.

"I must say that you two play your roles very well." Kaldur said, and just then, the rest of the fluid left the bag, and Batman came into the area.

"Cardinal, you're alive." Batman said, seeing that his daughter wasn't dead.

"Thanks to Robin, and Kaldur knows, I decided he has earned the right." Cardinal said, running over and hugging her father.

"I trust that you will keep the secret then?" Batman said as Cardinal released her hug.

"Yes sir, I will." Aqualad said as he nodded.

"Black Manta is on his way to Atlantis. Robin, Cardinal and I will take care of the rest of the henchmen on the sub, why don't you go help Aquaman." Batman said, knowing that their secret was safe.

"Yes sir, I will follow them." Aqualad said, and with that he headed out to find an exit door.

* * *

ONe more chapter, and I just thought of a little twist with one part of it. Ask your self, is Black Manta dumb enough to head straight to Atlantis or does he have a secondary plan.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

There were still several henchmen left inside the Manta sub, in fact from what Robin was able to find in Manta's files and taking into account the amount of henchmen they had already taken out, there were none that left out after learning Manta was heading to the underwater city.

"Batman, we need to be cautious. If Black Manta really is heading to Atlantis, then he didn't take any henchmen." Robin said.

"He told Aqualad and me about his plan, and from the way he talked he should have taken about 20 henchmen. I agree with Robin, let's be careful." Cardinal stated.

Batman nodded and they headed out toward the bridge. Robin noticed that Cardinal didn't have her belt and he tried to offer his, but she pushed it away and formed some fire weapons. The boy wonder knew it wasn't worth fighting with her, so he put his belt back on. Just as they had the bridge of the sub in sight, more henchmen came at them, and Cardinal quickly took them down, surprising her father and brother.

YJYJYJYJYJYJ

In the Vast Ocean

Black Manta was a ways ahead of Aquaman, but the first part of his plan isn't to get to Atlantis, but to try and stop Batman from taking command of the Manta Sub. When he didn't see Aquaman, he knew this was his chance to get back to the Sub, so he doubled back through a different route. It didn't take long as he had a water jetpack and he entered through an opening only he knew of. The villain then pulled up the security cameras on a nearby computer, and saw that Batman and 'his brats' were heading to the bridge and so he headed that way to stop them.

YJYJYJYJYJYJ

Another part of the Ocean

The young Atlantean caught up with his mentor and they continued looking for their rouge.

"I do not see him, my king." Aqualad said, having swam ahead of the Atlantean King and checking in two directions.

"We must get back to the Sub. I'm sure he cannot carry out his plan alone; no one else left with him." Aquaman said.

"What if they had gone ahead?" Aqualad questioned.

"I think that his is more concerned that Batman is on his case. I'm sure word has gotten to even him, and with one of Batman's rouges helping Manta, that adds to the situation." Aquaman informed his protégé as they quickly swam back to the Manta Sub.

YJYJYJYJYJYJ

Manta Sub

One thing that all three members of the Dynamic Trio had forgotten was Killer Croc. Before the Gotham rouge was about to attack, he was grabbed, and as he turned to punch the person, he saw it was Manta.

"I have a plan to get Batman and his brats out of my sub, but I need your help." Manta said quietly.

Croc knew that Manta was going to reward him, so he nodded in agreement.

"I'll grab one of the kids and use them against the Bat." Manta informed his powerhouse.

Without being seen, the two rouges got to a spot close to where the children were and waited for the right moment. As they closed in on the bridge, Batman wanted the children to stand guard outside, and they followed their mentor's orders. Croc was ready to kill both of the twin wonders, but he knew that he needed to wait so that he would be handsomely rewarded by the Atlantean villain. Seeing that Cardinal had stepped a little away from her brother and close to their hiding spot and that's when Manta grabbed her by her left arm.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." Cardinal screamed as she disappeared from her brother's sight.

"Batman, we have a problem out here." Robin said as he pulled his eskrima sticks and was ready to fight for his sister's freedom.

"I wouldn't try anything Batman. Young Cardinal is very resourceful, I might just brainwash her to work for me." Manta said as he and Croc came out of the shadows they were hiding in, with Cardinal struggling to get free, as Manta's arms were wrapped around her upper torso, pinning her arms to her side.

"Over my dead body, Manta." Robin said; ready to jump the man that was threatening his sister.

"That can be arranged, bird boy." Croc said, his large smile showing his sharp teeth.

"Maybe both children will be useful." Manta said, a smile hidden by his helmet.

Batman was fuming, but he knew he couldn't do anything as long as Cardinal was Manta's hostage. Every scenario was running through his mind, and every one of them ended badly. His thoughts turned, however, when he saw Aquaman and his young protégé coming up behind Manta and Croc.

"Batman, does he have one of the children?" Aquaman quietly questioned into his activated comm link when he saw Black Manta and Croc together.

"So, what do you say Batman, do I take Cardinal or does she have to die?" Manta stated, not knowing that the Atlanteans were back about the sub.

The two water dwelling heroes looked at each other and Aqualad knew exactly what he needed to do. He did not pull his waterbearers, but did allow his black tattoos to glow and sent lightning across the damp floor right toward Manta and Croc. With her heightened sense of hearing, Cardinal braced for the hit, and soon enough Manta was falling over in shock, and Cardinal was still in his arms, getting shocked too.

Robin quickly took to fighting Croc, but the Gotham rouge was not fighting back. The reason being is that without being seen, the boy wonder had pulled some Batcuffs and was able to secure Croc's arms behind his back. While Croc was busy trying to break the cuffs and fight Robin, Batman headed over to Manta and was able to get Cardinal out of his clutches with little shock to his own body.

"Are you alright?" Batman asked as he noticed Cardinal was a little unresponsive at first.

"I'm fine, but let's go ahead and finish this." Cardinal said, a determined look on her face, even with the mask hiding her eyes.

Batman nodded and they went to work helping Robin take down their own rouge. All three Gotham heroes had taken injuries as Croc was still able to use his powerful mouth. The final blow came with Robin and Cardinal double teamed him and got one high and one low punch in. The pain from both hits was enough to knock the large reptile like man out.

With Black Manta, Aqualad had stopped the shocks once Cardinal was free, and the villain was now up and fighting the two Atlanteans. Aquaman and Aqualad were well in sync in their hand to hand combat, and the younger of the two was throwing in some basic level combat sorcery. As they fought, Kaldur's couldn't help but notice that Cardinal was looking right at him. The 15 year old had a feeling that a plan was forming, so he kept Manta busy.

"Βασιλιά μου, πιστεύω ότι Cardinal έχει ένα σχέδιο. Κρατήστε Manta απασχολημένος." (1) Aqualad said in Atlantean, and Aquaman nodded.

Cardinal didn't speak Atlantean but when she made out her name and Manta's she knew Kaldur got the idea from her watching their fight. Over the past three years, she and Robin had come up with various double attacks that could take out an opponent that they were facing while Batman kept the rouge/thug busy. She looked to her brother, who had finished making sure that Croc was properly restrained, and when he saw her make a fire number, he knew what they were going to do.

Batman had seen this too, and figured that Aqualad saw the 12 year old heroine-in-training and got the same idea. Robin and Cardinal made sure that Black Manta was distracted then the young fire controller created what looked like a fire whip and Robin grabbed a bat lasso. When both 12 year olds were ready, they threw/flicked their items. Robin's bat lasso went for Manta's ankles while Cardinal's fire whip wrapped around his arms. The fire was intense enough to burn through the body suit **and** the man's skin. With the distraction made, Robin ran, jumped in the air, flipped over Manta and did a flying roundhouse kick before he landed.

The Atlantis villain, Black Manta, was kicked in the head and even with his signature helmet on, the kick had enough force to knock him out. Aqualad smiled when Robin landed and Cardinal released her fire whip so that Batman could get a pair of Batcuffs on him. Aquaman was not all that impressed as he knew what the twins were capable of; they were trained by Batman after all.

"I shall take him to Atlantis, seeing as he can breathe underwater, and he is my rouge after all." Aquaman said as he walked over to the unconscious Black Manta and picked him up with ease, lightly tossing him over his left shoulder.

"If I may, My King, I would like to return to Gotham with Batman and the twins." Aqualad asked, showing respect to the Atlantean ruler.

"If Batman feels it appropriate, then yes, you may." Aquaman said, curious as to why the young Atlantean would return to the dangerous city.

Batman had a feeling that Kaldur wanted to spend some time with the twins outside of the hero business, and the twins looked at him with the whites of their masks as wide as they could be.

"He can return with us, but we have to take Killer Croc to Arkham before we go to the Batcave." Batman said, never being able to resist the twins 'cute faces'.

"Thank you, Batman. I do not mind the side trip." Aqualad said; appreciation in his voice.

"Very well, Kaldur'ahm, contact me when you are ready to return to Atlantis." Aquaman said, and with that he headed out.

Kaldur was ready to leave with the Dynamic Trio when Robin looked like he forgot something.

"What is wrong, my friend?" Aqualad asked.

"The water evaporator, we can't just leave it here, we have to get it back to Wayne Enterprises." The boy wonder said, and with that, he and Aqualad went off to locate it.

"So, he earned your trust; I'm glad you will have friends within your hero life to talk to." Batman said.

"How could I not tell him? If I had been captured alone; I don't think I would have made it, mentally, without him." Cardinal said, thinking about what would have happened if Kaldur had not been there.

"Alright, well let's get out of here and get Croc to Arkham." Batman said as he saw Robin and Aqualad coming back with the evaporator in their possession. With that done, the four of them were ready to take Croc back to Arkham.

YJYJYJYJYJYJ

Two Hours Later

After dropping Killer Crock at Arkham; Batman, the twins and Kaldur'ahm arrived in the Batcave. Exhausted from their meission, the twins headed to their changing rooms.

"Before they return, I want your word that you will never reveal our secrets; even under torture." Batman said.

"Έχεις τον λόγο μου ως Ατλαντίδας που εγώ ποτέ δεν θα αποκαλύψει τα μυστικά σας." (2) Kaldur said, his voice serious.

Batman had to study Atlantean after his first mission with Aquaman, so he understood what the teen was saying, and knowing that he was saying in his native tongue, the Dark Knight knew he could accept this pledge.

"So Kaldur, you know this from we met before, but I'm Reiena, it's nice to meet you." The girl said, her hair now out of its braid and held back by a headband.

"Hello reiena, and if my memory serves me right, your brother's name is Richard." Kaldur said.

"Just call me Dick, we are friends aren't we." The boy said, coming out dressed in regular clothes.

"I want to say that it is hard to trust people with my secret, as not many people would believe Bruce Wayne and Batman are the same person. Reiena trusted you enough to tell you, so I trust her judgment." Batman, well Bruce Wayne said as he pulled his cowl off.

"My King told me that yours was the most guarded secret in the Justice League, I feel honored to be one of the few outside of the League that knows this secret." Kaldur stated as he bowed in respected to the three heroes.

"Since the children came into my life, I have become even more paranoid about people learning my secret, but you stepped in and saved Dick and Reiena in their civilian identities without any question. Not many people, especially a hero would do that in a strange city." Bruce said.

"I hope you become like our big brother." Dick said.

"I am sure I can. I do not have siblings, and if you ever need my help Reiena, I will be available." Kaldur said.

Without warning, Reiena jumped toward Kaldur and hugged him. Sure the twins had Wally and Roy, but now they had one more in their little crew.

"How about we go up to the manor for some food, I'm starving; I'm sure Alfred can fix something you would like to eat." Dick said, holding his stomach and looking at Kaldur.

"Very well, you two may lead the way." Kaldur said, and with that, the three protégés headed upstairs to hang out.

Bruce smiled, at least Dick and Reiena had friends in the hero business now, and not just one, but three. He had some work to do, so he headed to the Batcomputer to get to it.

* * *

I thought I'd offer a bit of translation for a couple of lines in this. Atlantean is said to be close to ancient greek, so that's what I translated the lines into:

(1) My King, I believe that Cardinal has a plan. Keep Manta busy.

(2) You have my word as an Atlantean that I will never reveal your secrets.

One last note, I was following a wonderful story, and it has come to a close. I'd like to tell you all about it. It's called Who was I, Before the Sun Came Up by The AngelOfFate. Robin loses his memory and wakes up in the home of a woman. Will he find his way back to his family and will he even remember them, you'll have to read it to find out.


End file.
